


Maybe we can work this out?

by CorruptedSleep



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Don't @ Me, Hope this is good, I hope I didnt ruin your day, I'm only 14 years old, I'm still in school sorry for bad typing, It's sans and the human relationship, Multi, Sorry I kinda did this, This is why I don't post things, but not romantic - Freeform, enjoy, sorry for so many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedSleep/pseuds/CorruptedSleep
Summary: First story-Criticism is welcome.Please don't be afraid to point out mistakes or give me writing points.Enjoy mans
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster, Chara/Frisk (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Mettaton
Kudos: 2





	1. Meeting The Demonic Flower/1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading this very short first chapter-

" **Name the Fallen Human**."

"J A Y L A" The human typed. The board asked, "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure." The fallen human, now named Jayla, said. She proceeded to walk down a dark hallway until she met a flower. With a face. What the hell-

"*Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" The talking flower said. Jayla, a little creeped out, stepped back from the flower.

"*Hmm...You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused." Flowey said, still smiling.

"*Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do." Flower said, stem swaying. Jayla still creeped out, smiled awkwardly.

"*Ready? Here we go!" Suddenly, Jayla was stuck in place. Around her was a...box. A box? She directed her attention back to Flowey as he began talking once more.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" Flower said. Jayla looked down at her torso to find her heart, glowing a fiery red.

"Your SOUL starts off as weak but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." The smiling flower said. The human idly wondered what LV stood for. 

"What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!" Flower said, demeanor never changing. Jayla smiled, she would love to get LOVE!

"You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey said winking.

Looking away, Flowey said, "Down here, LOVE is shared through... Little white... 'friendliness pellets.' Are you ready? Move around, get as many as you can!"

Jayla thought the pellets were safe, so she moved towards them. And then, she was hit, and her health was dropped to 01/20. She looked back at Flowey and saw his smile was demonic-looking. 

"I thought you said they were friendly!" Jayla yelled at the now evil looking sunflower.

"Y o u i d i o t . I n t h i s w o r l d, i t ' s k i l l o r B E k i l l e d . W h y w o u l d A N Y O N E p a s s u p a n o p p o r t u n i t y l i k e t h i s ?!"

Suddenly, the white pellets surround Jayla, leaving her trapped in the box with no way out.

" **DIE**." The human, now bawling her eyes out, moved to the top right and kept moving, while Flowey was laughing in the back. But then, the pellets disappeared and her health went all the way up to 20/20. Flowey, now surprised, stopped laughing immediately. Then fire came out of nowhere and hit Flowey away. Jayla looked up and gasped. In front of her, stood a goat monster. 

  
"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth... Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am **TORIEL** , caretaker of the **RUINS**."


	2. Meeting the Trashbag!/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Joker of the Underground-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay i'm at home now here's chapter two ig

(Let's skip the ruin part and she didn't pick up the knife, she picked up the stick-)

"*You want to leave so badly? Hmph." The sassy mama goat said, back turned to Jayla.

"*I'm sorry Mama, but I wanna explore," Jayla said sadly.

"*You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself... Prove to me you are strong enough to survive." The world, once again, faded to black and Jayla's SOUL was glowing red.

But this time, she felt herself getting dragged downwards to four buttons. Fight, Act, Item, Mercy. 

Looking back up at Toriel, Jayla hoped she would be able to get out of this alive.

***Toriel blocks the way.**

Trying her best to dodge, Jayla ended up getting hit once and her health going down to 15/20.

***Toriel looks through you.**

"Mom! Please I'm NOT suited FOR THIS-" Jayla said taking off her heels.

After what seems like an hour of dodging and eating, Toriel stops attacking.

"No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down there. The RUINS are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations... My loneliness... My fear... For you, my child... I will put them aside." Toriel said, smiling sadly. The world now returning to the RUINS, Toriel is still smiling her pretty smile.

"*If you truly wish to leave the RUINS..." Tory said looking away.

"*I will not stop you. However, when you leave..." She looked back.

"*Please do not come back. I hope you understand." 

"*Goodbye my child." With one little wave, Toriel was gone. Opening the door, Jayla found herself going down another hallway. She kept going until she met the flower. Again.

"*Clever. Verrrryyy clever. You think you're smart, don't you?" Flowey said smugly.

"*In this world, it's **kill** or be **killed**." The smiley flower said once again. Jayla, looking bored as hell, tried to go around the monster, but was unable to.

"*You spared the life of one person." Flowey, now with his demonic smile again, said. Then he laughed a little before going back to his smug looking self.

"*I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time." Flowey said. But, there was one thing that caught Jayla's attention. ' _This time_?' She thought, ' _What did this ~~asshole~~ mean by that_?'

"*But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire from trying. What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration, or will you give up entirely on this world..." Flowey said looking demonic than ever. Jayla just stood there, not really paying attention to the flower, just thinking about the family she left at home. ' _Are they worried? Did they send out cops or a search party to look for me_?' She thought crying.

"*...And let me inherit the power to control it? I am the prince of this world's future. Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is so much more than interesting." Flowey said, somehow face growing bigger. Jayla stares, horrified, being yanked out of her thoughts. Hearing his laugh makes her cringe, so she reaches her hands up and tries to cover her ears as best as she could. 

The plant then sinks into the ground after scaring the daylights out of the human. She walks forward until her world is engulfed by darkness. 

When she comes to again, Jayla now notices she's outside of the RUINS. She continues walking and walking. Until she fears she's being followed and looked behind her. 'Huh. Okay..' 

Jayla continues her walking, and then she's met with a bridge. "*Oh cool. This bridge is pretty neat. I wonder if I could-" She stops suddenly as she hears snowy footsteps, not that far away from her. Jayla started trembling with shock as the footsteps come closer.

"* H u m a n. D o n ' t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l ?" Someone said. Jayla, now having trouble standing upright, nodded a little. "* T u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d ."

Turning around albeit carefully, Jayla clenched her eyes shut and grabbed the unknown's hand. 

Then a loud fart rang out into the air. Jayla stops to recollect her thoughts. 'What the **_hell_** -'

"*heheh...the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny." A short skeleton said, his smile big as the sky. Jayla laughed a little, enjoying the joke.

"*anyways, you're a human, right? that's hilarious. (i thought we were done with the whole human thing-)" The skeleton said. 

"*i'm sans. sans the skeleton." Sans said.

"I'm Jayla, a fallen human I guess." She responded nodding her head a little. 

"*i'm actually supposed to to be on watch for humans right now." Sans said, smile never fading.

"Figures." The human said, laughing softly.

"*but... y'know... i don't really care about capturing anybody. now my brother papyrus..he's a human-hunting FANATIC."

"Oh, is he now? I guess that's pretty cool, as long as he doesn't hunt me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! I might make the second chapter tomorrow. I need to make them longer-


End file.
